Revenge Is Sweet
by Lady Zero
Summary: *FINISHED*G/CC, Chichi is kidnapped, and Goku, Gohan and Goten must save her. But these bad boys from the furture rape her. Will Chichi live to see her Husband and sons? Find out by reading my fic! *dramatic music*
1. 3, 2 ,1 let's jam!

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ or GT or DB...  
  
AN: Hey! I haven't seen DBGT, but I'm assuming Goku comes Home and is with his sons for a while... OK, well, If not, He did now!  
This will eventually become G/CC story, k?  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Prologue**  


  
  
Chichi stirred the batter profusely, like she always did when she was aggregated at Goku, the house, Gohan, Goten, Goku, other stuff, Goku, Bulma, Goku, etc.  
But today, she was especially angry. Goku and Gohan had left early this morning.  
_And Gohan promised he would study! _Chichi sighed in dismay. Why did SHE have to have the fighting family? Why couldn't she have a normal family? A smile made its way to her face. _But that's Goku for you. never a dull moment when he's around._  
__This made Chichi even sadder. She rarely saw her husband or her sons. She saw them at meals, but that was it. _Did I do something wrong?_   
Assuring herself that that wasn't it, she kept stirring furiously. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"I'm not expecting them home yet." Chichi said cautiously to herself as she walked to the door.  
Opening it, she found herself looking at a man twice her size, with Orange skin, bumps all over his face, red eyes, and was rather overweight.  
"Are you Chichi, Wife of Goku and mother of Gohan?" the thing asked in a raspy voice (just picture Millyadro/Zechs's voice on Gundam Wing)  
Chichi raised one eyebrow. "Why?"  
The figure laughed. "No reason."  
"Well, yes, I am."  
the figure stopped laughing abruptly, "You mean, _You _are Chichi?"  
Chichi looked at this repulsive _thing _and shuddered. "Yes, I am. I is there something wrong with that?"  
"No. Not at all. I've just been waiting for so long to finally meet you."  
"Um...Thank You?"  
"No time for that," the figure said as he slammed Chichi against the wall, making her unconscious. "Now come with me, my little fine piece of bait." The thing murmured, picking up Chichi's body and flying into the cloudless blue sky.   
"Oh, yes," the thing said staring at Chichi's unconscious form. "My revenge will be sweet."  
  
~*~ At The Brief's House/mansion.~*~  
"How are you Trunks?" Gohan asked Bulma who had just entered the room with 8 yrs old Trunks.  
"Hey Gohan! Hey Goten! How's your Mom?"  
"She's fine."  
Goku came into the room again, sitting on the right side of Gohan. Goten was on the left, eating a cookie._  
_Goku sat down and all of a sudden sat perfectly still and didn't even blink. As if he was listening.  
"Do you feel that?" he asked Gohan. Gohan became still too. "Yeah... What is it?"   
"I don't know." Goku murmured  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so C&C are very welcome!!!! I promise this WILL get more interesting!  
  
Love Always,  
  
**Lady Zero **


	2. (dramatic music) Chichi is kiddnapped an...

Disclaimer- Standard  
  
I wanted to say "Thanks" to all of you that corrected me. I'm serious! I haven't seen DBGT yet, so thanks for saying it was DBZ!!!  
  
Peace Luv and Chicken!  
  
  
**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part One  
  
**

"Where am I?" Chichi murmured. There was a horrible pain in her head and her legs and arms.  
"No need to worry princess," one man sneered. Chichi could not see him, for he was engulfed in the shadows. Chichi struggled to sit upright. She felt the back of her head. When she pulled away her hand was covered in red liquid _My blood?  
_"Who are you?" Chichi demanded. "My husband and children will be looking for me!"  
"I sure they will be. But that's the point." The man stepped out of the darkness. Any girl would be drooling. The man was muscular, tan, had light brown hair with hazel eyes (ah, the power of the author...)  
But this is Chichi. She loved Goku and only Goku. _Even is he is sometimes a real pain in the ass.  
_"They'll come and they'll get you for this!" Chichi exclaimed, getting dizzy, for she was felling the affect of blood loss.  
"You, princess, are in no position to make any threats."  
"I am no ordinary princess."  
"Oh?"  
"I am the strongest princess around."  
"And the most beautiful."  
Chichi was at a loss for words. Her captor was complimenting her! _Is he trying to rub it in my face?  
_"Surprised? No need to be princess Chichi."  
"I no longer go by princess."  
"Well, I'm going to call you that. Princess__."  
Chichi gave her best deathglare but was too tired. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing from you, princess, nothing from you. You are simply bait."  
"Bait?"  
"Bait." The man confirmed. "We could not destroy Son Goku or Son Gohan by force, but now! Now WE have the upper hand."  
"Who's we?"  
"I can't tell you that just yet. Not yet princess. But all in due time. All in due time indeed."   
Chichi's vision was blurring, but she was conscious to realize he said nothing about Goten.  
"You are pregnant with your second son, correct?"  
_What? I've already had my second son! He's a little late..._"No..."  
"Do not lie Princess."  
"But my son has already been born."  
"Impossible."  
"But..."  
"No more lies! You stay here until our leader comes here."  
"Who is your leader?"  
"My we're full of questions aren't we? You'll see," and with that the man left the room. Chichi laid her head down on a pillow and closed her weary eyes. _Goku...help...  
  
_~*~**At the Brief's house~*~  
  
**"What are you sensing?" Bulma asked. Trunks tried to sense it too.   
"I feel it! It's coming from the North!" Trunks exclaimed. But that unnerved Goku, Gohan and Goten even more. Their house was up north.  
"What if mommy's hurt?" Goten asked. Out of all his studying and training, Gohan couldn't answer. They were all so unprepared for _this_.   
_What if Mom IS hurt?  
_"Well, what ever it was, It's gone now," trunks aid, his eyebrows still knitted as if he were trying to piece together a puzzle.  
Still, Goku couldn't sake the uneasy feeling, Chichi was in danger. He could swear he hear he telepathically. But maybe he was paranoid. _Then why can't I shake this feeling?  
_"Bulma, I'm going to go check it out." Goku said walking to the door. Gohan and Goten followed him  
"Good Luck!" Trunks called out as they flew off into the twilight.  
"They may need it." Bulma added, taking Trunks back into the house._  
  
**~*~ At The Son's house~*~  
  
**_"That should do it." The man with orange skin said pinning the note to the door with a knife.   
"Goku will find it and fall straight into our trap. Perfect."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
YAY!!  
  
Do you know how long it takes me to write a part?  
(checks the clock.) GASP! 30 minutes  
Lady Scythe - Excuse me? You wouldn't have such bad stories if you took time.  
Lady Zero - I take time! Now go do your little Gundam Wing stories.  
(Lady Scythe storms off and we hear a crash)  
  
Well, we know who hasn't had her carbonated goddness!(soda)  
  
**In the next part**: It gets more romantic! And you may find out why it's rated R. not for the language. For what the mysterious guy will do to chichi. I know, you probably know now, But, hey, who cares? If you know, don't tell Goku, or it'll ruin the plot.  
(readers stare at Lady Zero) What? (continue to stare) What? Oh never mind...  
  
Peace Luv and Chicken!  
  
Lady Zero


	3. The story becomes more clear now. Or doe...

Disclaimer - Standard  
  
  
**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part Two  
  
**

Goku, Gohan and Goten flew to the house as fast as they could. Goku, flying the fastest of course.   
_Why can't I shake this feeling? There's something wrong, I just know it. _  
Landing at their house they found the door opened. Gohan cautiously opened the door. He walked in taking careful steps. Then he stepped in a puddle. _Huh? But Mom mopped today._He looked down at his feet. It wasn't water that he stepped in. He had stepped in blood. Gohan suppressed the urge to scream. Instead he shakily went back outside to his waiting father and brother  
"Gohan?" Goten questioned. His brother looked like he saw a ghost. "Gohan?" Goten repeated.   
"There's a pool of blood on the floor."  
Goku seemed unfazed. "Was your mother in there?"  
"No, I didn't see her."  
Goku walked into his house. It was unusually quiet.  
"Chichi? You in here?" he called out.  
No answer  
"Chichi?"  
No answer. Goku stepped into the house and closed the door. He looked around. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was broken. He walked across the hardwood floor.  
step, step, step, Splash  
"Huh?" Goku heard the splash and looked down. He had stepped in a puddle of blood. Like Gohan said. _  
This place is starting to scare me. But it's my house. I'm just paranoid.  
_Goku felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around, becoming face to face with a knife on the back of the door.  
Goku stared at the knife for a minute before realizing that There was a note attached to it. Goku tore it off of the knife e and read it said:  
  
Dear Goku:  
We have your wife captive. We are no ordinary captors though. Weapons cannot hurt us. Don't try anything stupid, because we can kill your wife in mere seconds.   
You're probably wondering what we want. We want you and your son dead.   
We kidnapped your wife because we believe she is pregnant with your second son, Goten.  
We will send an innocent to give you more information soon.   
  
  
The letter wasn't signed. _what do they mean Chichi's pregnant with Goten? He's about 8. And why do they have Chichi?  
_This didn't make sense to Goku. Why would they want his wife? She was strong, but she couldn't kamehamaha or fly. What were they trying to prove?  
Goku went back outside to his anxious sons and let them read the note.  
"Mommy's pregnant?" Goten questioned after they had finished reading it.  
"No, It says your name right here, so they must be talking about you." Gohan explained. "But why? You're almost 8."  
  
  
**~*~ At the bad people's hide out. (so i don't have a name for them yet, so sue me) ~*~**  
  
"Did you deliver the note?" one man said. The guy with the orange skin nodded. "I put it on the door with a knife. no way they could miss it Reyu," the orange guy said to the guy that was talking to Chichi last episode. (The supposed good looking one.)  
"Look Deas, I'm only asking." Reyu (The good looking one) said to the orange skinned guy (Deas.)  
(OK, If you're completely lost, Orange skin guy-Deas, Good Looking guy-Reyu)  
"Hey, do you think I should go check up on our princess?" Reyu asked with an evil smile. Deas caught that and smiled also. "Yeah, let's go." Deas replied walking into Chichi's "room"  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." Deas whispered in Chichi's ear. Chichi awoke with a start.  
Chichi slowly opened her eyes. "Goku?" she whimpered.  
"Nope, it's only me princess." Reyu replied dropping by her bed side   
"What do you want?" Chichi asked  
"I already told you. We want nothing from you. You are bait. For you Husband and son."  
"Don't you mean sons?"  
" I told you not to lie." Reyu said forcefully and grabbed her wrist and squeezed it painfully. Chichi cried out in pain.   
"Will you lie?" Reyu demanded. Chichi only whimpered in response.   
"WILL YOU?"   
"No. I won't lie." Chichi murmured, for that's all that she could do.  
"Good." Reyu said letting go of her.   
"next time you lie to me, I won't be as easy on you." Reyu spat walking out of her room. Deas followed him.  
"Reyu, Um, you know how we jumped back in time,"   
"Yes."  
"How many months pregnant is Chichi supposed to be?"  
"Almost 7."  
"Maybe she's telling the truth."  
Reyu spun around and faced Deas. "What?" he demanded.  
"Well, Reyu, I'm not rocket scientist, but She's not fat." Deas said, shakily, since Reyu was breathing down his neck.  
Reyu looked like he was thinking for a moment. "You're right Deas, you're right. How could I have been so blind?" Reyu cried.   
"Well, now what?" Deas asked. "Our purpose to travel back was to kill Goku, Gohan, and prevent Goten from ever living. We failed. But we can't go back now."  
Reyu was grinning like the Cheshire cat now. "Perfect! Deas, don't you see? We still have Chichi! We still have a chance! Chichi makes them come to us, and we! We kill them!" Reyu cried   
"This is perfect! perfect I tell you!"  
Deas nodded. His partner was going insane. "That's great Reyu, but I promised Goku and co. that I'd send more information on where we are." Deas told him, poking him on the shoulder.   
But nothing could make Reyu angry now. "Then send the innocent! Tell him where we are so we can kill him."   
  
Deas nodded and set to work. This would be perfect.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it! I have a few questions for those of you that have either seen **DBGT/ Z (after the cell saga)** or read about it.  
If Goten is 7...  
and Trunks is 8  
Is Bra born yet?  
Is Pan alive yet?  
Is Gohan married yet?  
  
If you guys could answer that, It'd be really appreciated!!!! Thanks!  
  
Peace Luv and Chicken!  
  
Lady Zero 


	4. and so the hunt begins

Disclaimer - standard  
  
AN: WOW!! Thanks to all of you that answered me! So being the ditz that I am, tell me if I screw something up, OK? Cool! You guys rule!  
  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part III  
  
**

Chichi slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything. OK_, It's all a dream. I'm at home, and waking up.   
_She closed her eyes again, and the door opened._ Yep, that's Goten coming in to say it's time to get up.  
_  
"Sleep well princess?" Reyu asked walking in. Chichi closed her eyes tighter.  
_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream_  
  
But the sound of Reyu's boots walking toward her was all to real. She opened her eyes and saw Reyu next to her with an evil grin on his face.  
"You never answered my question." Reyu said sitting by her side.  
  
Chichi took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered.  
"Good. You learn fast. Never deny me anything. I mean it princess." Reyu told her capturing her face with his hand.  
Chichi yanked her head out of his hand. He more forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look at him.  
"Do you understand?"  
Chichi narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes, or no princess."  
"Yes,"  
  
Reyu smiled and got up from his position. "Good. Now, It's time for you to ask me some questions." Reyu told her turning around to face her.  
"What do you want with my husband and sons?"  
Reyu laughed, and Chichi flinched. It seemed unnatural for him to laugh, for he had such a forlorn face, since Chichi had seen him. "What...do we want?" Reyu stopped laughing "We want them to die."  
  
Chichi looked at him in shock. "What did they do to you? I don't remember them fighting you!" Chichi cried.   
  
"Watch it princess," Reyu snapped "Of course you don't remember me. You don't know me. My name is Reyu and I'm from the future." He stated plainly.  
  
"Like Trunks did?" Chichi whispered.  
Reyu laughed again and Chichi cringed._ This man is clearly psyco.  
_  
"Yes, my dear princess, like Trunks did. Only Trunks came to warn Goku. I'm here to kill Goku. Small difference. I came to kill them, because in my future, there is no room for evil. Goku and his 'gang' extinguish all the evil. In fact. Goten, extinguished half of my gang. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta got everyone else. Except for me, Deas, and a few other men of mine. So, I came back in time. So maybe I can kill them, before they kill me in the future."  
  
"You monster." Chichi spat. Reyu gave her a murderous look.  
  
"Don't interrupt me princess, or you'll soon regret it." Chichi stayed quiet  
  
"I'm well aware that I cannot change the outcome of my future. But I can change this future. And that is what I'll do." Reyu finished.  
  
"You won't beat them." Chichi whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Reyu demanded getting in Chichi's face.  
  
"I said you won't beat them. They're far too strong." Chichi repeated a little louder. She gave him a death glare rivaling Vegeta's (you know Vegeta can do the best death glare!)  
_  
_Reyu raised up his right fist and hit Chichi in the head. This blow caused it to bleed.  
  
"Come on. Cry. I want to see you bawl. They way you will when I kill your husband and all that you hold dear to you!" Reyu cried, hitting her again.  
  
"And after I kill them. I will make you my queen! Do you like that?" Reyu shouted, hitting her a little more forcefully when he said 'queen'  
_  
I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. _She repeated it over and over, as Reyu hit her over and over. Finally one tear slid down her cheek. Then another, then another. Until finally they came faster.  
  
"Next time. I won't be as gentle." Reyu spat walking out of the room, leaving Chichi battered on the bed, hopeless and helpless sobs ripping themselves from her throat.  
_Oh God, help Goku. Help. I can't hold on much longer._  
  
Finally Chichi fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**~*~ At the Son's House~*~  
**  
"They said stay here, didn't they?" Gohan questioned to no one inpeticular.  
Goku nodded. Something was wrong. Very wrong (I know you all are groaning, but Goku doesn't know what's happened to Chichi yet.)  
Suddenly a man dressed in casual clothes cam walking towards them.  
  
"Are you... Mr. Goku?" the man asked frightfully. Goku nodded. I have a letter for you," the man said. t was obvious the man, who ever he was, was scared out of his wits.  
  
"Thank you." Goku said, ripping open the envelope.  
  
It read:  
  
Goku,  
  
We are in an old abandoned cabin southwest of you. Fly southwest for 5-6 miles and look for an old cabin.  
  
Once again the letter wasn't signed "Boys, let's go," Goku ordered.  
Gohan smiled." We got an address?"  
Goku nodded and returned his son's smile.  
"Are gonna go save Mommy now?" Goten asked, grinning.  
  
Goku nodded and took off.  
"HEY! Dad! Wait!" Gohan called after him. Gohan and Goten took off after their father, leaving a streak of white in the now darkened sky.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know I promised rape. It will be in the next chapter. Or the next. But it WILL be in the next two chapters! I promise!  
  
Peace, Luv,Chcken and Veggies! ( I got a request to not use chicken. But since i like that slogan. I just added veggies. k?)  
  
  
  
**Lady Zero **


	5. HA! There is rape in this chapter, so th...

**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part IV  
**  
_This isn't happening  
  
_Goku couldn't think of anything else. He felt numb.  
  
_What do they want with her?  
  
_Was the second question his mind forced him to think about. What were they doing with her and what did they want? She couldn't shoot energy or fly, but that hadn't stopped her captors.  
  
_She's not special. Well, She's special to me...  
  
_Goku asked himself the questions to himself over and over, but never coming to an answer.  
  
_She could be dead, or she could need my help, she could be fine, but then again, people don't abduct other people just to have a chat with them. Although people are pretty crazy.  
Crazy...maybe the people that took her are crazy. well, they're crazy enough to mess with me!_  
  
He flew past houses and numerous cabins, but in none could he sense anything. He couldn't sense Chichi's energy.  
  
Gohan and Goten followed their father at a breakneck pace, until finally, he stopped in midair  
Gohan and Goten followed suit.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Goku asked. Gohan sensed it too. It was dark and gave him a bad felling in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah...what is it?"  
  
"I don't know" Goku answered, looking down. Then it hit him. They were in the cabin below him.  
Gohan and Goten followed Goku's eyes and saw the cabin too. All three flew straight down.  
  
Landing on the soft, lush grass, Goku searched the area and finally came up with nothing.   
  
_No energy, no nothing. That's strange.  
  
_The door creaked open. It was a rather large cabin, bigger than Goku's house. A man, if you could call him that, stepped out.  
  
The 'man' had orange skin and a green tongue. He licked his lips furiously. "Hello. My name is Deas."  
  
**~*~In the Cabin~*~**  


  


She had fallen asleep again. Only to wake up to Reyu sitting by her bed. Once her eyes were opened, she backed away to the corner of her cot.   
"Haven't you done enough to me?" she whimpered.  
  
Reyu laughed. To him, it was fun scaring the shit out of her.  
"No." he answered plainly.  
  
Chichi wasn't sure what scared her more. The fact she was still here, or the fact that Reyu wasn't done with her.  
  
"I want one more thing princess."  
  
"Then will you let me go?"  
  
Reyu laughed. "Of course not!"  
  
Chichi eyed this man. _What is he planning to do? Oh Goku, help!  
  
_"What will you do with me?"  
  
"Make you my queen, I told you that," Reyu got closer to her. So close their faces were a few inches apart. But Chichi couldn't move any further away.  
  
"No." she growled.  
  
Reyu liked playing this game. He was good at it.  
  
"Yes, Now, where shall we start, my queen?"  
  
Nothing had ever scared Chichi more. She was hurting and scared, battered and bruised, and this guy was coming on to her...  
  
"You can start by getting the fuck away from me." Chichi answered as Reyu lightly touched her shoulders.  
  
Once again Reyu laughed. "Very funny. I will need a few successors. And there's no better time to start making them...darling."  
  
Reyu started placing kisses on her neck.  
  
"What do ya say?"  
  
"No." chichi grunted, trying to get out of Reyu's grasp.  
  
"I knew you would say that. But that's OK. It doesn't have to be pleasurable for you..."  
  
Chichi closed her eyes tightly as Reyu planted kisses on her collarbone.  
  
"I said it once, I'll say it one more time. GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Chichi screamed in a pleading tone more than a demanding one.  
  
"No." was the answer that she received. A tear slid down her cheek. If Reyu raped her, she wasn't sure she would live  
  
_So this is how it ends, huh? That sucks. I didn't even get to say good-bye...  
  
_"Now, like they say in Hollywood, let's make magic." Reyu said, his eyes full of passion and lust.  
  
Chichi cried out in pain and struggled against Reyu's weight as Reyu ripped off her clothes. "HELP! ANYONE!"  
  
"Bitch! Stop moving! No one will help you!" Reyu screamed as he ripped off her bra and panties.  
  
**~*~Outside the Cabin~*~  
  
**"I don't give a shit who you are. Where's my Mom?" Gohan demanded.   
  
Deas laughed. Like Reyu it looked unnatural for him to laugh. " You don't get it do you Gohan?"  
  
Gohan stared at the stranger. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm from the future. But enough talk. You want the princess?"  
  
"Princess?" Goten whispered to Goku, his black eyes glittering.   
Goku smiled at his son. "Yes, she is a princess."  
  
(AN: you know how 7 year olds are fascinated by magical stories about princesses...)  
  
"Yeah. You gonna fight me for her?"  
  
"Hell yeah. We didn't capture her for nothin'"  
  
Goku turned Super-Sayiin (sp?) "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me blondy. We abducted her. Reyu's with her now."  
  
"Is she OK?" Goten demanded. He wanted to be like his dad and brother, so brave and untouchable.  
  
"She won't be when we're finished with her. You wanna do somthin about it?" Deas asked Goten who gave him a death glare.  
  
"Shut up." Gohan snapped at Deas. "You wanna fight? Bring it on"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Like it? I hope you did. And is this chapter wasn't as good as the others, than that's because I'm suffering of writer's block.   
  
I'm not going to write the disclaimer anymore. You all know I don't own DBZ, right?  
Right?  
RIGHT?  
  
::People murmur 'yeah, yeah'::  
  
Good. C ya! I told you I'd have rape in this story!  
  
Peace, Luv, Chicken and Veggies!  
  
Lady Zero


	6. The plot thickens... ever heard that say...

**Warnings: Cussing, kinda gruesome, senseless talk about Fruity pebbles,  
  
**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part V  
  
"Did you like that?" Reyu asked, buttoning his pants back up.  
  
There was no answer from Chichi who was crying and shaking on the bed. "Help me, oh Kami help me," she whimpered.  
  
"Tell me, If your husband and sons love you where are they now? And why didn't they save you?" Reyu smirked.  
  
Reyu exited the room leaving Chichi to sob on the cot.  
  
~*~ In the "Kitchen" of the cabin ~*~  
  
"Hey, What are those?" One man asked the other  
  
"I dunno. The box says 'Fruity pebbles'"  
  
"Why are you eating rocks?"  
  
"They're not rocks smart ass."  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"Cereal bits."  
  
"Called Fruity Rocks?"  
  
"Fruity Pebbles, you asshole."  
  
"Whatever. Is there a flavor called 'Stone pebbles?'"  
  
"Yeah, there is, do you ant me to shove it up your ass?"  
  
"I'll pass on that."  
  
Just then Reyu walked into the room. "Hello," he said with a large grin.  
  
"You're done faster than we thought you would be done."  
  
"She cooperated to some extent. She was beaten pretty badly, so it's not like she could resist me for a long time. We got her pretty weak." Reyu replied sitting down at the table.  
  
"Fruity Pebbles?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
~*~ Outside~*~  
  
"Goten, you stay right there." Goku whispered to his youngest son. Goten nodded as Goku walked toward Gohan.  
  
"Let me take care of this." Goku whispered.  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked at his dad. "No, She's my Mom too. Let me do this. You get in the cabin first chance you get. We'll be counting on you Dad."  
  
Goku nodded, but couldn't speak.  
  
"OK, enough family shit. Are we fighting or not Gohan?" Deas asked impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Yeah. I was just telling my Dad how I would kill you."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
Deas charged at Gohan and Gohan prepared himself for the hit. It came like bulls charging at him.  
  
Gohan and Deas exchanged punches, and dirty looks, while Goku watched, waiting silently.  
  
"Kame-"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Hame-"  
  
"When did you come up with this?"  
  
"HA!"  
  
Gohan shot a large blue beam out of his hands  
and Deas blocked it.  
  
"Goddamn it! When did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Wha-" Gohan stuttered. Deas wasn't supposed to be standing!   
  
"You thought you could kill me with just that? Puny but, I don't know why I bother."  
  
Goku kept moving slowly, very slowly toward the cabin.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Deas demanded without looking at Goku. Not receiving an answer Deas turned to look at Goku.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Goku didn't answer him this time either  
  
Deas made an angry sigh and came charging toward Goku.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled as a bright light accended into Deas's eyes.  
  
Goku took that time to use Instant Transmission to teleport into the cabin.  
  
  
It was musty and dark. It smelled of cabbage. (The old lady smell you usually smell when you're around old people...)  
  
Goku walked quietly through dark passage ways.   
  
_Did I transport to the right place? This is way bigger than what it seems on the outside.  
  
_Goku stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a noise. It was laughter. He followed the noise until he could hear what they were saying.  
  
  
"Did she scream for mercy?"  
  
"Yeah, kept saying that I would be punished by her husband."  
  
"And where is he?"  
  
"I dunno, Deas has probably killed him."  
  
There was a roar of laughter once again.   
  
_Deas... Deas... Deas... Oh, that's the guy that Gohan's fighting! I'm in the right place...  
  
_Goku continued to travel down the hall. This time he heard a new sound. Sobbing_...  
  
_A sound he couldn't stand.  
  
Goku walked closer to the sound and stopped in front of a door. The sobs were hopeless and horrible.  
  
Goku slowly opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Ch-"  
  
He couldn't get the whole word out.  
  
There she was on the small cot, sobbing. Her clothes were shredded beyond belief and she was bruised and cut in multiple places. What had Goku pissed off the most was the pool of blood coming from her you know what. (OK, so I couldn't think of a good name for it, so sue me.)  
  
He walked to her a knelt down. Still was she sobbing.  
  
"Chichi, It's me," he whispered. Tears welled up in his yes from just seeing her like this.  
  
He softly touched her shoulder. She whimpered, this made her cry harder.  
  
"Goku..." she whimpered  
  
It finally hit him. He had failed her. She had been beaten, bruised, battered, raped, and he wasn't there to save her. What good to her was he?  
  
"I see you've found our princess." a dark voice behind him commented  
  
Goku whirled around and faced Reyu.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Gave her what she asked for."  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"What will you do to get her back?"  
  
"Kill you."  
  
"So be it."  
  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Hope you liked it! Review review review! Love ya!  
  
  
Peace, Luv, Chicken and Veggies,  
  
Lady Zero


	7. Lots of cuss words, lots of different ch...

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love all of you! *people back away* No, no, not like that. On with the show!  
Oh, and this part was CO-written by Lady Scythe and Kahlan, even though they didn't know they helped CO-write it...  


**WARNINGS: Cussing (a lot of it) Don't let the kiddies read this one.**  
**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part VI  
  
**Reyu stared at his opponent. Goku was different. Reyu wasn't sure how, but he was different. In the future he wasn't like this. Not at all. There was an unknown fire blazing in his dark black eyes that Reyu knew were on the verge of becoming aqua. Reyu also noticed Goku was shaking. It wasn't anywhere near cold in this room...  
"Why are you shaking?" Reyu asked nonchalantly. Goku closed his eyes and when he reopened them they flashed a deadly crimson color.  
  
"Take a shot in the dark." Goku hissed. Reyu shrugged.   
  
"I really don't care."  
  
"That's apparent. You don't seem like a caring kind of person."  
**  
**"And how do you figure that?"**  
  
**"Well, you raped an innocent woman."  
  
"Al she is to you is an innocent woman?" Reyu started to laugh. It wasn't that bad. Goku didn't care about Chichi. She was an innocent that he was supposed to protect. It was all coming clear to him now. Chichi was...a figurehead, so to speak. "That's sad." Reyu kept laughing. This kept fueling the fire that was already blazing in Goku's eyes.   
  
"I mean she cooks and cleans..." Reyu never got the whole sentence out of his mouth.**  
  
**"ENOUGH!"  
  
Reyu stepped back a few steps. Goku had a wall of yellow flames surrounding him, matching his hair color. His eyes were now a deadly color of aqua. (I know, aqua can't be deadly, but hey, go with the flow.)  
  
"What the fuck?"  
Goku's power level was rising. And it didn't seem it be stopping.  
  
** ~*~ Brief's mansion~*~  
  
**Trunks looked out his window. An eerie glow was forming to the North.  
  
"It's only 9:45. Can't be morning yet..."  
  
Then Trunks felt it. A power that was huge. Growing larger than his fathers, but not surpassing Gohan's. Yet. The power was still growing as Trunks realized who the power belonged to.  
  
"Holy Shit."  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta called. Trunks looked at his dad. Vegeta had the same perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Do you know what the hell that is?"  
  
"It's Goku..." Trunks whispered.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and focused on the power.  
  
"Oh Shit, it is Kakarott!"  
  
Trunks suppressed the urge to say "I told you so!" and looked out his window.  
  
**~*~Outside the cabin~*~  
  
**"Daddy?" Goten whispered. They could feel it too.  
  
"Impossible!" Deas yelled.  
  
Gohan took that chance to knee Deas in the stomach and pummel him into the ground.  
  
  
**~*~Master Roshi's House~*~  
  
**"Goku?" Krillin murmured in wonder as the power grew to amazing levels. (It hasn't 1uped Gohan yet, so don't flame Gohan fans.)  
  
"It's Goku all right." Roshi concluded.  
  
"But what could have caused him to raise his power this much?" Yamcha asked   
"If he was sparing with Gohan or Goten, he wouldn't use this kind of power."  
  
"Maybe he's fighting with himself."   
  
"Shut up Yamcha."  
  
**~*~In the Sierra Mountians~*~  
  
**"Goku?" Piccolo whispered.  
  
"Why did he raise his power level so high?"  
  
"I can feel Gohan there too..."  
  
**~*~ back inside the Cabin~*~  
  
**"What the fuck are you doing?!" Reyu demanded.  
  
"Making you pay. I love Chichi, and I hate what you did to her. No one deserves this, especially not my wife!" Goku yelled, lunging at Reyu.  
  
Reyu ducked but it wasn't fast enough. Reyu hit him in his left cheek, making it bleed profusely.  
  
"KA ME-"  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"HAME-"  
  
"What? No, wait!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
Goku used the attack to kill Reyu, instead it tore off his right arm.  
  
"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! THIS HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL!"  
  
Goku, for once, felt no remorse. This man had raped and beaten his beloved wife. For this man there was no second chance.  
  
"Do you how it feels to hurt?" Goku asked. Picking up Chichi's limp form.  
  
"You think you're getting AWAY?" Reyu yelled as Goku blasted a hole through the roof.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"NO SIR!" Reyu yelled throwing a ki ball at Goku who dodged it. The loss of blood was making Reyu woozy.  
  
"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING DICK HOLE!" Reyu screamed, throwing another ki ball at him. Goku easily dodged it. In fact, it came no where near him.  
  
Reyu's voice became high pitched. "WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU DIE?"  
  
Goku felt Chichi shift in his arms. He was rather high up.  
She whimpered in pain.  
  
"I know it hurts." Goku soothed. Chichi opened her eyes a bit.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Hey." Goku had never been at a loss for words, but no training he had ever receiving had prepared him for this.  
  
"Oh Goku." Chichi sobbed as she cried into his orange GI.  
  
**~*~ Brief's Mansion ~*~  
  
**"It's gone."  
  
"What happened to Kakarott's power?"  
  
"It's gone..."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"But it was so big."  
  
"Now it's not..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't argue Trunks. Don't you have something to do?"  
  
"Um, can I train with you?"  
  
"So be it."  
  
**~*~ In the air/inside the cabin ~*~  
  
**"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Reyu screamed launching a huge ki ball at Goku.  
  
"Shit." Goku murmured as he took one hand. and raised it in the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled firing an equally large ki blast at Reyu.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Will Chichi live? will Goku or Reyu live?  
  
I don't know I haven't written it yet! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH.  
  
I'm cruel.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, Luv y'all lots! I'll start naming you in my next chapter.  
  
Oh, and at Goten's age in my fic, is he a SSJ?  
  
Thanks!  
  
Peace, Luv and Chicken!  
  
Lady Zero


	8. Everbody needs somebody sometime...

AN: Sup! It's lady Zero here and just wanted to say THANKS 4 all the reviews! And Mara jade, get more of "Love speaks no one language"! You got me on a cliffhanger here! If you haven't read it and u are a b/v or k(g)/cc fan, I order you to read it. *Angry fans close in around lady Zero* No, wait I was just kidding!!! *The angry fans keep coming closer* Oh shit...  
Also thanks to Kahlan, and Lady Scythe. Couldn't do this without your criticism!  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part VII  
  
**Goten and Gohan watched in horror as the brilliant blue lights traveled on a crash course with each other. On one side was a psyco who raped, and had beaten their mother, and on the other end, was their father and their mother.  
  
Gohan had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, that today he would lose his mother and father.  
  
Gohan was used to losing his father. he would always come back. But his mother ... he had never lost her. She was always there for him, pushing him, of course, but sometimes he needed that push. (OK, Videl and Gohan fans, time to correct, me on this...) He wouldn't have met Videl if he didn't go to high school. (Am I right? Correct me if I'm not)  
  
**  
  
Goku watched. it was all he could do right now. So he watched. The two super ki blasts were charging at each other. No one knew how this would turn out. Goku held Chichi closer to his chest as he stayed in the air. If this ki blast didn't kill Reyu, he have to set Chichi down and kill Reyu himself. The boys would watch over their mother. But still Goku watched and counted down. Like at new year's Eve.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5" Reyu started to count in his high pitched voice. Now he was shaking. He wouldn't live much longer, he knew that. Deas would finish his work. But right now Reyu just wanted to see the sheer look of terror on Goku's face when he found out how special this ki blast was. It was the best technique he ever thought of. This ki blast looked like any other, but on impact it separated into 5 different ki blasts and Reyu had control over them.  
But there was a fault. One BIG fault. The ki blast still coming toward him. Goku's ki blast would still be charging at him. But Reyu would have already directed the blasts at his target.  
If he couldn't destroy Goku, which he knew he couldn't, why not destroy something very precious to him?  
_  
The Sweetest thing of all is Revenge  
  
_That was all that was running through Reyu's mind. He would kill Chichi as his "grand finale"  
  
It would work out perfectly. Once the ki blasts had reached Chichi, his plan was done. That was all that could be done now. And if it didn't work, Deas would finish it.  
  
**  
  
Finally the moment arrived. The two ki blast hit. Goku's ki blast dominated the other. But Reyu's ki blast blew into 5 blasts and started flying toward Chichi, who as unconscious  
Reyu saw the blast coming towards him and the shouts from Deas, Gohan, and Goten.  
  
"REYU! Get the fuck outta there!"  
  
"Dad! Mom!"  
  
"Daddy!! Get Mommy away from that blast!"  
  
None of these shouts registered with Reyu as he was engulf in the blue light.  
  
"REVENGE IS THE SWEETEST THING OF ALL, DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Reyu shouted as the ki completely surrounded him and annihilated him.  
  
"REYU!!!!" Deas shouted.  
  
Meanwhile Goku watched in horror, just as Reyu planned as the five Ki blasts flew towards him.  
  
"I love you," He whispered into Chichi's ear as he faced the other way, as to use himself for a shield.  
  
Somehow Chichi heard him and in her state of unconsciousness, she replied faintly "So do I."  
  
Goku heard her and smiled as the ki blast speed towards him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't ya hate cliffhangers???  
  
I do, so I'll finish it soon, k?  
Oh and If you know if Gohan and Videl met while Gohan was in high school, tell me, Kay?  
  
Peace, Luv, Chicken and Veggies,  
  
Lady Zero


	9. This is kinda boring, but at least i wro...

AN: Hello! I'm back! (groans are heard) Well fine! I don't like you either. Just kidding! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! (Lady Zero looks at her review box and it is now empty) No, Not that way I SWEAR!  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part VIII  
  
**_It was the end of the line for Reyu. _Deas watched Reyu's body be engulfed in the blue light thinking that thought. They had been childhood friends. As odd as it may seem, they were. Reyu was a social outcast, and so was Deas. Deas because of his orange skin and weight, while Reyu because of his many suspensions and jailing.   
_But there was something in Reyu_ Deas thought_ that was so much like what I wanted to be. So Reyu, here's to you. You lived and did what was expected. Now, I have to finish it. And they she won't live. None of them will. I'll do it for you Reyu. For you.  
  
_A sudden rage over came Deas. "FOR YOU REYU!" He shouted. Gohan tore his gaze away from his mother and father to Deas. His eyes, no longer a soft aqua color, but hard as stone.  
"You're mad. Because things didn't go your way." Gohan spat  
Deas and Gohan met in a stare down  
  
"No. I'm mad, enraged, that you killed my best friend, my only friend in this God forsaken world. He was all I had. You and you goddamn family will pay for this." Deas told him in a voice that Gohan knew any minute now, Deas would crack.  
  
Meanwhile Goten watched in horror as the 5 ki blasts sped towards his parents.  
_ There must be SOMETHING I can do!  
  
_He didn't have much time to think, he knew that.   
  
_I'll fight fire with fire. I'll throw my own ki blast at those!  
  
_Goten powered up and flew toward the ki blasts. He wouldn't have much time and he might not get all of them, but it was worth a try.  
  
He threw his first ki blast and hit one of the either blasts, making it explode.  
  
"Yes!" Goten cried in victory. But he still had work to do. he sent other ki blast flying and made a large explosion. None came soaring though the thick cloud so Goten lowered himself to the ground.   
  
However, Deas started laughing like a psyco.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Look!...You're ...parents...are...going...to...die!" Deas said between laughing fits.  
  
Gohan regarded him with a look of terror and turned his head to his parents. His mother, till in his fathers arms, lowering to the ground. But then he saw them. 2 ki blast Goten had missed. Speeding straight for his parents.  
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan cried, pointing to their parents. Goten saw it too and both boys rushed to where their parents had landed, but it was too late.  
  
"DAD! NO!!!!!!"  
  
"DADDY! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Upon hearing their scream, Goku looked up. The 2 ki blast closed in on him.  
"Oh no!" he muttered and covered his wife with his body just as the ki blasts hit.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Goten and Gohan couldn't move, they were paralyzed with fear.  
  
"Who's...lauighing...now?" Deas asked, still laughing like a psyco.  
  
**~*~Breif's Mansion~*~  
**  
"Did you feel that dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it Goku?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he...dead?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks, on their way into the Capsule building, had felt a sudden decrease of Goku's power.  
  
_Is Kakarott dead?  
  
****_~*~ Back outside the cabin~*~  
  
_I did it. I saved Chichi._ Goku slightly opened his eyes and tried to focus. His sons wee in front of him, asking if he was OK.  
In his arms he felt a warmth. Looking down he saw her tangled raven black hair. He felt her pulse and was rewarded with a soft, yet steady heartbeat.  
He smiled and looked at his boys  
  
"Dad?" He heard Gohan calling him.  
  
"I'm OK, Gohan. Just need a little sleep..."  
  
And with that said, he passed out.  
  
  
Gohan felt his pulse to make sure he was still alive, which he was.  
He looked at his mother for the first time since Reyu had raped her.  
  
"Mom..." his voice cracked. Goten saw her too. Tears welled up in his eyes and Gohan stubbornly forced them back.  
  
"That's it," he whispered. Goten looked at the emotion on his brother's face. Rage, pure rage.  
"THAT'S FUCKING IT!"  
  
Deas looked at Gohan who had now stood up and was facing him. His power level had shot through the roof and like Goku, had a fiery wall of yellow flame surrounding him.  
  
"You will pay for what you did!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Deas gave him a skeptical look. "You really think that you can beat me? You're pitiful."  
  
"Try me. Just try me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Deas and Gohan, fueled with rage, came together in a showdown of muscle and brawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Will Deas win? Will Gohan suffer the same fate as his parents (WHICH ARE NOT DEAD! N-O-T! NOT DEAD! Just hurt. Really hurt)  
  
  
  
I know, I know. it was short. But hey, like I said,  
I'm suffering from writers block, OK?  
Stay tuned for Part IX!!  
  
Peace Luv and Chicken, (Oh and by the way, I don't own "peace Luv and chicken.)  
  
  
  
  
**Lady Zero **  



	10. shit happens

AN: Sup! Thanks for the reviews, y'all. You think we can break 100? Pwetty Pwetty pweeeeeease? Thanks! Oh and Goku and Chichi ARE NOT dead. They are hurt. For Goku, nothing that a sensu can't sure. But Chichi does need medical help. k?  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part IX  
  
**Deas shot a yellow blast at Gohan who dodged it.   
_  
This is going to get rough.  
  
_Gohan looked at his little brother who was watching Gohan and Deas diligently and waiting to help. Gohan almost smiled, but Deas charged at him.  


  


_Goten may have to leave  
  
_Knowing his younger brother could fend for himself, Gohan powered up even more.  
  
"Impressive." Deas said, clapping.  
  
"Shut up and fight."  
  
"You're quite cocky for a dead man."  
  
Deas suddenly appeared behind Gohan and smashed him into the ground. Goten heard his brother's back crack.  
  
"NOOOO!" Goten yelled, running to the hole in the ground where his brother now lay motionless.  
  
"Gohan, wake up. Please wake up..." Goten pleaded.  
  
Goten could hear Deas's cruel laugh. It brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Gohan..." His voice cracked as Gohan lifted his head and got up.  
  
Gohan's breathing came in short raspy breaths, Goten noted, but at least he was breathing.  
  
"You in for one more round?" Deas mocked as Gohan readied himself.  
  
"It's not a good idea. You're like a sitting duck now." Deas kept mocking him.  
  
"Shut...up...and...fight..." Gohan managed. He was slowly regaining his strength.  
  
But Deas, now having the upper hand smashed Gohan into a nearby hillside.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten screamed.  
  
Deas began laughing again.  
  
Goten flew over to where Gohan landed.  
  
"Gohan please tell me you'll be OK."  
  
Gohan lazily opened one eye. "Yeah, I'll be good little bro."  
  
Goten breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was afraid I would have to fight that guy."   
  
Gohan's expression turned serious at Goten's remark.  
  
"You will."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I can't keep this up much longer. You'll have to finish it. I don't know what he did to me, but it hurts."  
  
"Gohan, I'm not as strong as you and Daddy."  
  
"Sure you are." Gohan said pulling himself out of the hill. Gohan put his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yep. Now, let's go make Deas pay for what he did to Mom. Kay?"  
  
"Kay!" Goten sang happily and flew back over to the still laughing Deas.  
  
"So, you're still alive. I was afraid I had killed you. I don't want that just yet." Deas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Gohan had regained his strength by now and was ready for Deas.  
  
They exchanged punches, and blast until finally they both stopped and stood on opposite side.  
  
"This game you're playing is getting rather boring. How can I make it more lively? Ah! I know." Deas smiled and prepared a large ki ball in his hands.  
  
"Get ready..." Deas chuckled.  
  
***  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku opened one eye. He tried to focus, but his vision was doing the exact opposite. He saw two figures, one short and one tall. He saw another figure, short and plump. And...orange.  
_  
It's that guy. _Goku concluded _The one that was Reyu's sidekick.  
  
_He looked down in his arms. Chichi lay unconscious in them. He was glad he saved her though. He shifted her so he could see the figures better then looked at her again. She may have been beaten and bloody, but Goku didn't care.  
  
_I'm sorry Chichi. I'm truly sorry. I should have been there. For all the times you've been there for me, I failed to save you. I'm sure I could have, but I didn't. And I'm sorry.  
  
_Goku looked at the orange figure. He was becoming clearer. Goku could see something yellow in his hands.  
  
_Not again...  
  
_**  
  
"'You thought you could win?" Deas asked while the ki ball grew larger.  
  
"You can kill me, and it will save you." Deas remarked  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What I'm talking about, Mr. Scholar, is that I will rid you of a burden."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate to study?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do you hate your Mom?"  
  
"No." Gohan looked at Deas, disgusted. _Does anyone have any respect anymore?  
  
_"Yes, you do." Deas insisted with an evil smile forming across his lips.  
  
"No, I don't hate her." Gohan told him.  
  
Deas looked at his ki ball and knowing it was large enough threw it.  
  
"Well, now I guess you are going to have to hate me."  
  
"What makes you think I like you?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Say bye-bye!" Deas sang as he fired the ki blast.  
  
It passed Gohan and sped towards Chichi and Goku.   
  
"DAD!" Gohan called. But Goku had passed out.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Gohan and Goten flew to protect their mother, both knowing it was probably too late...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Chichi live? Will Goku wake up to save her? Will Goten and Gohan save their parents.   
I don't know, I just write these things!  
  
he he he  
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers?  
  
I do. That's why I torture my readers with them.  
  
He he he_  
  
  
_Ok now, so review, review, review!  
  
Peace, Luv and Chicken,  
  
Lady Zero


	11. Ok, so this chapter is a little depressi...

AN: I know! It's been so long! I missed all of you!   
  
  


**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part X  
  
**"MOMMY!" Goten cried, his tears blurring his vision.   
  
Gohan tried to go faster but it wasn't working. He was going as fast as he could. It was too late now.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" he cried hoping one of them would wake up.  
  
The ki blast neared his parents.  
  
_Oh please Kami, oh please. _  
  
*******  
***In Goku's mind*  
**  
Goku was swimming in a sea of black. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice echoed. There were no walls. Just pitch black. No sound. Other than him. Nothing. He looked all around him and behind him he saw Chichi's body.  
  
It was bloody, and most of her clothes were torn.   
  
"Chichi!" Goku ran to her, but as soon as he touched her she disappeared.  
  
"Chichi?! Where are you?"   
  
Silence was his answer. "Where am I?" he repeated.  
  
"You are unconscious" a voice replied.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
A figure appeared in front of Goku.  
It looked exactly like him.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"You."  
  
"How can you be me?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm your subconscious," it replied walking to Goku and snapping his fingers a view of what was happening outside appeared...  
  
"You've had a rough day," it told him circling him.  
  
"To say the least...Look, I really need to get back to my wife and children, so it was great seeing you but-"  
  
"You can't," it interrupted.  
  
'What do you mean 'I can't'?" Goku snapped. "My wife could die and you're telling me I can't go save her?"  
  
"You can't go back. Not right now," it told him. It showed him a view of what was going on.  
  
"But how can I save her? How can I-" Goku broke off, not being able to say the words.  
  
"Only your wife and children can help now."  
  
"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Goku cried, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"You have no faith in them?" it asked stunned.  
  
"I do...it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" it said urging Goku to continue.  
  
"Gohan and Goten can't get to us in time." Goku replied.  
  
"Is that what you think? You must have more faith in your children and wife."  
  
Goku looked at his subconscious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Watch," was all his subconscious told him.   
  
************  
  
**Chichi's sunconscious*  
  
**"Poor girl. My, how much abuse you take." Chichi opened her eyes and was overwhelmed by the dark. She squinted her eyes.  
  
"Ah. Too much dark for you."  
  
She opened her eyes to see...  
  
"You're me!" she cried stumbling backwards  
  
"Yes, that's right. I'm your subconscious," it told her wiping away the blood off her face.  
  
"How can you be me, if I'm me?"  
  
"I don't know," it replied washing a cut on her cheek.  
  
"Oh...Oh my God, Goku! Gohan! Goten! Where are they? Are they OK? My babies!"  
  
"Calm down," her subconscious coaxed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do right now," it told her.  
  
"I have to help them! For my sake and for theirs!" Chichi cried.  
  
"I know. But that's your will. You have to will yourself to open your eyes. And help," it told her walking away.  
  
"How do I do that?" Chichi asked.  
  
"You try," her subconscious said walking away.  
  
"Thanks..." Chichi murmured. She closed her eyes.  
  
_Kami, if you can hear me, please help me. My boys, and my husband need me. They need me. Oh Kami, if there ever was a time I needed you...  
  
****_**********  
  
In the real World (not any one's subconscious.)  
  
Chichi could feel pain. It grew stronger with every breath.  
  
_I'm...alive. Oh thank you Kami!  
  
_For the first time Chichi was very glad to feel that pain  
  
She felt warm and realized she was in Goku's arms. Somehow, somehow she had to move. To turnover.  
  
"Gohan? Goten?" her voice was weak and cracked but Gohan heard her as is she were yelling.  
  
"MOM!" he cried. "MOM! Move to the left!" he shouted   
  
Chichi tried to will her body left. It moved about 5 centimeters.  
She moved left again. 10 centimeters.  
  
She finally moved enough  
  
_Goku!_  
Goku was till in the way of the ki blast.  
  
She tried to move her right arm to push him down, but that didn't work.  
Goku was on her left arm...  
  
_Think Chichi think! Oh, shit this is something they don't teach you in school..._  
Chichi used the only thing left she could use...her teeth.  
  
She pulled on Goku's hair with her teeth, getting it to move just a tiny bit.  
  
"Come on," she coaxed.  
  
Goku's head moved to the right and Gohan saw it.  
  
Time had run out.  
  
The yellow ki blast had reached Chichi and Goku.  
  
Chichi gave one last tug on Goku's hair and passed out.  
  
**~*In Chichi's mind*~  
  
**She was falling. There was no bottom in sight.  
  
She had made a difference though. She had saved her husband.   
  
Her pride swelled, she had thwarted a madman's plan, just like in the movies.  
  
But this time, it wouldn't be like the movies. It was possible the hero wouldn't live.  
  
This would be a first.  
  
_But life sucks._  
  
Chichi told her self  
  
"Life is unfair, and cruel. I wish this wasn't how I'm going to die," she murmured as she ascended into darkness  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to die, like this."  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't have done more..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I finally finished it! YAY! Aren't you happy for me?  
  
OK, I need a vote here,  
  
Should someone die?  
  
If so, who?  
  
  
Ya'll tell me and I'll do it if I get enough votes for one person!  
  
To a certain extent. They have to be in DBZ...  
  
  
Lots of Luv,  
Peace Luv and Chicken,  
  
Lady Zero


	12. (stomp,stomp,stomp) Dead Man Walking (Co...

**Revenge Is Sweet  
Part XI  
  
**"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Gohan screamed.  
  
The energy blast fired at Goku's head at missed him by millimeters.  
  
"And don't you forget it." Deas said, the sadistic smile widening.  
  
Gohan shook with anger. White hot rage filled his every cell.  
  
"You will die," he said in a deadly low whisper.  
  
"Not if you do first." Deas countered with a two year old like voice.  
  
"Let me explain something to you Deas," Gohan said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Your 'turf' is in the future. And my 'turf' is the present. It looks like you're trespassing in my yard...and I don't like trespassers." Gohan said disappearing and reappearing behind Deas.  
  
"Got it?" Gohan said into his ear and he punched him in the back.  
  
"Shit!" Deas cried out on pain.  
  
Gohan stood tall, his anger fueling his every action.  
  
"Listen you asshole," Deas whimpered standing up, then doubled over clutching his left side.  
"This may be your turf, and I may be trespassing...but whatcha gonna do about it. You can't beat me, you know you can't." Deas sneered.  
  
"You lying ass." Gohan spat kneeing him in the stomach.  
  
Deas fell to the ground.  
  
Gohan turned around and walked towards Goten.  
  
His eyes, still black, were cold and hard. They softened when Gohan walked towards Goten.  
  
Behind them, Deas started to get up. "Snot nosed punk. I'll show you yet."  
  
He got up and charged towards Gohan.  
  
Gohan pat Goten on the head, then turned around to look at Deas.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as Deas charged at him and hit him in a head on collision.  
  
Gohan fell to the ground with a lifeless thud.  
  
"How do ya like that?" Deas sneered. He looked at Goten.  
  
"3 down, 1 to go. You're next little buddy."  
  
Goten looked straight into Deas's eyes.  
  
_If Daddy and Gohan can be strong...so can I!  
  
_"I'll walk over there and give you 10 seconds. Then we play. And I'm warning you, little boy...I play for keeps." Deas laughed and walked to the nearest tree and turned around.  
  
"1...2...3...4..." Deas started to count.  
  
Goten got up his courage and flew towards Deas.  
  
"7..8..9..10, ready or not...here I come!" Deas hollered and turned around.  
  
"OH SHIT!" he yelled as Goten pounded him into the tree.  
  
"No...one...hurts...my...family!" Goten said each word and punctuated it with a punch to the stomach.  
  
Just as Gohan did, Goten hit Deas with everything he had.  
  
The tree bark was now covered in blood from where Deas had been smashed.  
  
Deas, was actually leaning against the tree...passed out.  
  
Goten stood, breathing heavily.  
  
A pool of blood surrounded Deas as he opened one eye.  
  
"That was good kid," he sputtered. "But not good enough!" he cried punching Goten in the stomach.   
  
Goten flew backwards and was stopped by a tree.  
  
Deas coughed up blood. He looked at Goten who was standing up straight now.  
  
_I won't last much longer. And this little punk still has some stamina left. I can still beat the hell outta him until I die..._ Deas thought.  
  
Deas charged at Goten and the two exchanged punches until the stood across from each other.  
  
Both breathing heavily, both bleeding.  
  
Gohan, meanwhile, struggled to get up. He saw Goten standing across from Deas and his eyes widened.  
  
_You can do it little bro. I know you can. _Gohan smiled and checked on his Mom and dad.  
  
Their hearts were still beating, but his Mom wasn't breathing, and his dad was.  
  
  
"Come on Mom. You can get through this."  
  
  
Meanwhile Deas and Goten stood...almost like a showdown.  
  
"I'll make this short. How about a joust?" Deas suggested.  
  
"We don't have lances." Goten pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, no shit, shorty. Who ever...oh, how about...who ever gets their stomach blown out...loses." Deas said a sick smile on his face.  
  
Gohan, overhearing this, looked at his little brother.  
  
"I'll do it." Goten said, holding his head up.  
  
"Goten no!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Still alive, are you? Well, I'll deal with you, as soon as I deal with your little brother." Deas said.  
  
  
"Ready half pint?"  
  
"Sure am, you jerk." Goten sneered.  
  
And so the race began...  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, I'm having tons of fun with this. Don't ya love me?  
  
I've gotten enough e-mails and reviews...and i know who dies.   
  
So next chapter...this person WILL DIE.  
  
  
Ok!  
  
Peace, Luv, and Chicken!  
  
Lady Zero


	13. I've missed all of you! It's been so lon...

Disclaimer - OK, honestly, I don't really need to do this do I?  
  
  
AN: My GOD!!! It's a miracle! I HAVE FINALLY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
Now I know what you're thinking: "Why the hell are they thinking about making a James Bond movie, with Catherine Zeta-Jones(Douglas) being James Bond." But come on people! keep your mind focused!  
This is monumental!!  
  
-----------  
_PS My prayers and heartfelt condolences go out to the victims in 9/11 terrorist attacks. May God be with you in your time of need._  
  
-------------------------  
**Revenge is Sweet  
Part XI  
  
G**oten ran as fast as he could, still not knowing what he was going to do. It was now down to the wire.   
_I'm gonna do this. For Gohan, and Dad, and especially Mommy._  
**  
  
**Gohan looked at Deas then his little brother.   
  
Gohan then rushed to their parents and now had Goku conscious  
  
"Dad! Dad! Say something Dad!" Goten cried.  
  
Gohan blinked furiously to hold back the brimming tears.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Dad!" Goten cried happily.  
  
"Gohan, what's happening?" Goku asked softly as he inhaled then winced. he checked his side and sure enough there was a deep cut with blood staining his orange GI.  
  
"Oh, Dad! Mom saved you!" Gohan told him.  
  
Goku looked down in his arms. Chichi lay, looking like a helpless doll.  
  
Blood was smeared all over her face. But her face expression made her look totally at peace with the world.  
  
"Chichi." Goku murmured.  
  
He felt for her pulse.   
  
Sending a prayer up to Kami, he felt a slow almost nonexistent heartbeat.  
  
"End this Gohan. Please...end this." Goku murmured.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"End this." Goku stated simply. Gohan looked at his brother who was   
running towards Deas.  
  
"GOTENNNNNNNN!" Gohan cried.  
  
  
________  
  
  
The silence was unbearable.  
  
The 'joust' had ended.   
  
Goten was on one side, Deas on the other. Goten fell to the ground.  
  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Deas started to chuckle.  
  
"This is funny to you?" asked Gohan angrily.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
Gohan shook his brother. "C'mon Goten," he whispered.  
  
"Gohan." Goten said is a sharp whisper.  
  
"Goten, what-"  
  
"Keep it down"  
  
"You're......alive...."  
  
"I know. My side just _really _hurts. But I'll be OK. You gotta distract him for me Gohan."  
  
"Whatever you say little bro."  
  
Gohan sadly laid Goten on the ground. His eyes flashed with anger.  
  
  
"It wasn't enough you had to hurt my mother and father...you had to kill my little brother?!?"  
  
"Are you not grasping what I'm saying?"  
  
"I've had enough." Gohan started to power up. "KA..........ME...........HA......."  
  
Goten leaped up and chorused his brother.  
  
"KA....ME.....HA...ME...HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goten shot the kamehameha wave straight towards Deas.  
  
"NO!!! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
  
Goten fell to the ground as the voice disappeared.  
  
Gohan caught him and smiled.  
  
"Poor kid. Used up all his strength for that."  
  
Gohan picked up his little brother and limped to his parents.  
  
Goku was sitting up, checking on Chichi.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan looked worriedly at his mother and then to his Dad.  
  
"I think she'll make it."  
  
  
___________________________  
  
**In Chichi's mind**  
  
The falling stopped.  
  
She was suspended in midair.  
  
The black around her turned to light blue.  
  
"You have been spared," a deep voice informed her.  
  
"From what? Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"You ask too many questions. All you need to know is that Kami, a past ruler of the Earth saved you. You spirit will not parish in hell."  
  
"So I'm truly dead." Chichi murmured sadly.  
  
"No." the deep voice said abruptly.  
  
"This world has decided to bring you back to life."  
  
"But-"  
  
"When we bring you to life, do not argue with us."  
  
Chichi nodded.  
  
"We could not be so cruel as to take your life away after what has happened. Your family needs you now. But be warned, Kami cannot save you everytime."  
  
"I don't get it, where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
Chichi's questions were unanswered as the light blue faded into black again.  
___________________  
  
  
  
  
She felt no pain. She, in fact, felt nothing.  
  
But voices. She heard voices.  
  
She couldn't make out what they were saying...but they were saying something.  
  
She tried to talk, but her mouth wouldn't move.  
  
Someone was calling her name. She tried to talk, but there was no sound.  
  
"Chichi?" she heard her name called again.  
  
She tried to talk again, but only a sighs came out.  
  
"Thank Kami," was all she heard until she opened her eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
YAY! I am soooooo proud of myself.  
I'm probably ending this oon, so look out for me to Finish it!  
  
Peace Luv, and Chicken,  
  
Lady Zero  
  
  



	14. Finally our story comes to and end

Disclaimer - I don't own, wait, the hell with the disclaimer  
  
AN: FINISHED!!! FINALLY FINISHED! AFTER ALL MY YEARS OF HARD WORK! I HAVE CREATED A MASTERPIECE!! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS, AND MY FAMILY, AND MY FRIENDS, AND ... THE ACADEMY!! *finds all reader looking strangely at her* OK, so maybe months of hard work ... and I guess it's not a masterpiece, but I'm proud of it!  
  
  
**~*~*~*~  
Revenge is Sweet  
Part XII  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Gohan sat in a chair next to his mother's bed. It had been 3 days since she had opened her eyes. They took her to the hospital right after Deas was killed. She was still in the hospital, undergoing tests of all sorts. Gohan noticed his father healed especially quickly and was at his mother's bedside in a matter of days. The doctors insisted that he stayed rested, but he wouldn't listen. Everyday, his father would get up from his hospital bed and walk to her bed.  
Which was where he sat at this moment. Asleep in the chair on the other side of her bed. Gohan sat tiredly in a chair next to her now. Goten had long since fallen asleep.   
  
He heard a faint knock at the door. He turned to find Videl.  
  
"Oh, Videl, hi."  
  
"Hi Gohan," she said rather quietly. "I came to see how your mother was doing. I heard she had a terrible accident."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan whispered. He looked at his mother. She still had multiple scratches, but they were healing, she was healing from her rape, which the doctors said didn't impregnate her. Gohan sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
He felt a hand softly rest on his shoulder. "She'll make it through," she heard Videl whisper.   
  
Gohan nodded and held back the tears that threatened to flow down his cheeks. He had to be strong now. For his mother.   
  
  
He took his mother's hand. "Please Mom," he begged, not needing to finish the rest of his sentence.   
This plea seemed to wake Goku. He looked from Gohan to Videl to Goten to Chichi. His eyes softened considerably when they reached Chichi.  
  
"Chichi,"  
  
  
  
Suddenly Chichi's eyelid fluttered. Gohan's eyes widened, and so Videl's and Goku's. Gohan put his ear next to her mouth, hoping to find she was breathing.   
  
"Chichi?" Goku questioned.  
  
Gohan's heart began to beat madly as a soft sigh came out of his mother's mouth, and she began to breathe.  
  
"Thank Kami," he whispered.  
  
Gohan let a hand course though his hair. She was alive! Everything would be OK!   
  
He quickly woke up Goten. "Hey, Goten!"   
  
Goten rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared warily at Gohan. "What's wrong?"   
  
"It's Mom! She's alive!"  
  
Goten sprang up and ran to his mother's bedside. "Mommy?" he softly questioned.   
  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten closed in around the woman they loved so dearly, hoping that they weren't hallucinating she was breathing. She sure enough started to breathe again. The slow rise and fall of her chest made that clear.  
  
Her eyes fluttered again. They all, including Videl, held their breath. Chichi slowly opened her eyes. She seemed lost and confused. "W-wh-where am I?" she asked.  
  
Goku took her hand and gave a a soft squeeze. "You're in the hospital."  
  
Chichi instantly recognized the voice. "Goku?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Chichi," he enveloped her in his arms and she began to cry.  
  
"I though you'd died," she sobbed.  
  
"I thought *you* died. You scared us, Chichi." Goku let go of her and she looked all around the room.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, you had us scared for a while." Gohan said.  
  
Chichi looked at Gohan. "Gohan," she looked at Goten "Goten, thank Kami, you're OK." she said pulling them into a hug.   
  
"And, thank you, for coming to save me." She added quietly.  
  
"Did you have a doubt that we wouldn't come?" Gohan joked.  
  
Chichi stared guiltily at her sheets.  
  
"Mom, why would you think that?"  
  
"I push you too hard sometimes. I'm bossy an-"  
  
"Mom," Gohan cut her off, taking her hand. "We love you. Even if you boss us around. Plus, it's for our own good."  
  
"He's right Mommy," Goten piped up. "We love you."  
  
Chichi looked at her sons and husband. "Thank you," she said softly and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Goku took her hand and nodded.  
  
Gohan saw this and looked at Goten and Videl. "Guys, let's go tell Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks," he veered everyone out of the room and smiled once more at his mother.  
  
Chichi placed her hand over her husbands.  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku said.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I wasn't there in time I let you get," he hesitated to use the word, " raped. Chichi, I'm sorry."  
  
Chichi squeezed his hand. "I forgive you. I love you Goku."  
  
Goku smiled. "I love you too Chichi."  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss. "Just promise me it won't happen again," Chichi said after they parted.  
  
"Nothing bad will *ever* happen to you again."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It's over! What did you think? I hope you liked it!!  
Join Lady Zero next time, when she writes another fanfic!   
Thanks for reading, it's been a pleasure!  
  
  
Peace, Luv, and Chicken!  
  
Lady Zero 


End file.
